Royale
by national babe
Summary: This is a funny little fluff piece I've made. I labeled it as suspense simply for the fact that in the first chapter here you aren't given all the facts. This is simply for fun and I probably won't give it more chapters as it doesn't have any plot really, and I can't think of one that wouldn't revoke the fluffy part of this.Please read the longer not I have written inside
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is a simple little fluff thing I have in my head. I might add in more chapters if I actually come up with a plot. But for now, enjoy. I will also most likely include Royale in my other fics cuz I love him. Enjoy these 2 chapters.

Also many of you have asked for me to do more chapters in 'merlin saving Arthur without the prat knowing' and 'merlin au s1 ep1' along with some others. I will add more chapters to those, but I may have to do some rearranging (mainly deleting them and putting them up with a new title and another chapter) but it will take some time before I think of other chapters, so be patient. Also I am going to gather all my freylin fics into one compilation so that they are easier to find.

Over all, there will be arranging and it will take me a while before I get new chapters up.

This was a long note.

Enjoy.

Merlin weaved through the early morning clusters in the great Camelot castle, expertly holding Arthur's food tray in one hand. His other hand rested against his satchel, patting it gently. A happy little sqirm resulted as it's occupant wiggled. He took a small chicken slice from the platter and held it inside the bag as a treat, which was eagerly accepted.

Merlin smiled brightly, wiped his hand on his jacket, and waltzed into Arthur's bedroom.

"Up ya get." He said loudly as he set the tray on the table with a bit too much force.

The Prince sat up slowly, a scowl making itself apparent on his face.

"Must you always be so loud in the morning? I think the whole castle hears you."

"If I'm quiet" he whispered "you don't get up!"

"What'd you say?"

"My point exactly." Merlin threw open the drapes. "C'mon Sire. It is a beautiful day."

Arthur groaned and flopped back under the covers before Merlin dragged him back out and left him on the floor, walking away.

"I suggest you hurry before the chicken gets cold."

Apparently that was convincing enough, and he dragged himself off the floor and and clumped over to the table to eat.

"Get my armour ready, there is a training session this afternoon."

"Am I gonna need to be there?" Merlin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Any chance you'd get another servant to be there? I had plans this afternoon."

"What plans?" Arthur looked up from his food, studying Merlin, who had stopped cleaning.

"I was hoping to go to the peasant ball."

"The what?"

"Its not actually a ball. More like a really large picnic we all have at a lovely spot in the woods. This will be the first one where is get to go in 5 years, and they hold 2 a year. That's almost 10 I've missed cuz there other reasons."

Arthur pondered this. "Who all goes?"

"Any of the castle staff who get time off, us poorer folk, the really poor, you get the idea. We also bring what we like, from our favorite foods to instruments to pets. It goes from after noon to before dinner, with people coming and leaving as they please."

"And why do you want to go?"

Merlin stared at him for a second.

"Because I am a peasant." He said matter of factly. "Or did you forget?"

"Very well."

This marked the end of the conversation until Arthur asked,

"You said people bring pets?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Those of us who have pets. Timothy has a dog, Claire has 2 cats, Rose somehow managed to get a bird and I swear the thing hates me."

"Do you have a pet?"

Merlin smirked.

"Aside from you?"

"What"

"I feed you," Merlin started listing, his voice slowly getting louder "I make sure you are warm at night, I make sure you're clean, I-"

"Alright!"

Merlin grinned. That had felt good. Granted he probably should have told Arthur, but it wasn't hurting anything that he didn't know. And he might make Merlin get rid of him.

He patted his satchel again. Being without him was unthinkable to Merlin now. He's had him for a year now, watched him grow. He was as important to Merlin now as Arthur was.

He grabbed Arthur's tray after having set his outfit out, and left with it, snagging a few scraps and putting them inside his satchel.

He walked out and soon walked into Gwen.

"'Ello Gwen!" He beamed at her, and his satchel wiggled at her name.

"Hello Merlin! Did he allow you to come?"

"Yeah."

"And what about Royale?"

"Don't worry. Royale will be taken care of. Oh! Hey Greg!" He said, waving a fellow servant down the hall who had been looking over at them. "Hey, Arthur gave me the afternoon off and he has a training session later. Would you mind spreading the word around?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind at all."

"Thanks!" Merlin turned back to Gwen as Greg walked off, casting a suspicious look back at the 2. "As I said Gwen, I have a plan for him."

Greg was shocked. It sounded that he was planning something against the Prince.

Not long after Merlin and Gwen ran past him, chasing Rose's rouge bird.

"I GOT FREE I GOT FREE" it screeched.

Merlin fumbled inside his bag before pulling out a large folded cloth. Soon after the bird was trapped underneath, one beady eye glaring at him.

"Don't you-" Merlin started to warn before it started to shreek again.

"MERLIN TALKS IN HIS SLEEP MERLIN TALKS IN HIS SLEEP HE TALKS HE" on and on.

"I hate you." He muttered as the flap on his satchel pushed up, and a black nose surrounded by feathery red fur poked out, sniffing and showing sharp teeth.

Merlin pushed him back into the bag.

"Not today. As much as I hate this little demon, you can't eat Rose's bird."

The girl in question ran around the corner, red faced from running.

"You got him? Oh! Thank you Merlin!" She retrieved him from the cloth and perched him on her shoulder.

"You really should get some way to restrain him." The bird leaned over and whispered in Rose's ear. Causing her to blush. "He told you I talk in my sleep didn't he."

"Yeah."

Greg walked away from the scene. He swore he saw something starting to come out of Merlin's bag. He couldn't believe it, but he felt he still had to do his duty.

He left to tell Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Apologies for not having written Merlin in like months. I went on a Miraculous writing craze, and then I lost my motivation. And again, I will be rearranging some things I have written. This is just a double heads up. Also I forgot to mention in the previous note that this is connected to another fanfic series that I may or may not write. If I do, they will be connected. I don't remember if I've mentioned this already, but many of you have been asking me for more of 'Merlin saving Arthur without the prat knowing'. I WILL get to that. I just have no ideas as of yet. So patience. Alsi, I dont remember if there is a guy in 'Merlin' called Greg, but if there is, this is my own Greg, that I made up.

"I swear to you Sire. Merlin is hiding something. Both from you and in his bag." Greg said to Arthur. "And Gwen knows of it."

"I can't believe this. Merlin has never shown that he intended evil for me, nor do I believe Gwen would cooperate with such a plan."

"At least ask him Sire!" He pleaded.

Arthur though for a moment, then strode to his door and released a shout of "MERLINNNN".

Not long after, Merlin stood at the table, as Arthur explained what Greg had told him.

To their shock, he laughed.

"HA! Hah, oh that's a real HA HA HA!" He leaned on the table until his laughter subsided.

"Well?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"I can certainly see how you came to that conclusion. Looking back, I did sound pretty suspicious." He huffed a laugh again. "But really, I would never have any conscious will to hurt Arthur."

He looked at them as Arthur nodded. "Very well. But what were you and Gwen talking about?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him which shouted 'jealous?' but explained as his Prince went red.

"Well, you see, Royale, which is spelled with an 'e' at the end making it different from royal, is my pet. My actual pet."

He flipped open his satchel and picked up Royale, holding him against his chest.

The 2 stared at at him for a minute.

"Merlin. Is that...?"

"A fox? Yes. Yes it is."

Indeed. Cuddled in Merlin's arms was a bright eyed, bushy tailed, one year old red fox, whose tail was wagging and who was panting from the excitement.

You may be wondering, as Arthur was, how on earth Merlin got a pet fox.

"I found him one day when I was out gathering herbs for Gaius." Merlin started, sitting down cross legged on the floor and letting Royale go. He walked over to Arthur with a noticeable hobble. "He was caught in a hunters trap. I of course took him back to Gaius, who had to amputate his back leg there. I tried to find it's mother, but I didn't have any luck. Somehow I managed Gaius to let me keep him."

"That's quite the tale." Arthur said as he bent down to examine the creature at his feet.

"Yeah. Gwen was actually the one who named him, and she spoils him more than I do."At her name, Royale perked up and looked back at Merlin, making small chirping noises. "She's not here right now buddy." Royale then decided it was time to explore underneath the bed.

"I'm sorry that I suspected you Merlin." Greg apologised.

"Don't worry. I'd have done the same."

Royale reemerged, covered in dust and chocking up a rat tail.

"So who else knows about him?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, a lot of the castle staff. He's become quite the little celebrity. Everyone stops to ask about him."

"But why do you carry him around in your purse?" Greg asked.

"Satchel."

"Satchel." Greg corrected.

Merlin shrugged as Royale climbed onto the bed and started hopping around. "I did it originally when he was a baby, cuz I wanted to make sure he stayed alright, and he never left. Plus he would probably tear up my room and escape to tear up the quarters. So he just comes with me everywhere."

At that moment Gwen knocked and came in.

"Um Arthur do you-" she was cut off by a happy caw and speeding red furball of cute. "AH OH THERE'S MOMMY'S BABY BOY!" She gushed loudly as she scooped him up into her arms and he wiggled with delight.

Merlin huffed. "'Scuze you he's daddy's baby boy."

"Oh hush Mer he's mommy's too."

Merlin rolled his eyes and glanced at Arthur, who was looking intently at the 2.

"Jealous" he muttered just loud enough for Arthur to hear, then grinned impishly when he glared at him.

Greg coughed uncomfortably. "Well, uh, I'll be off. I'll bring your lunch Sire." He said over the background noise of "Who wants a biscuit? You been a good boy? I know you have!" And Royale's excited chittering.

A/N: Don't expect more of this fic. This is the end of this one. But don't expect it to be the end of this fic OH NO! HAHA! Nah, I love him to much. Expect him to pop up in my other stories.


End file.
